Everything They Could
by Bex18x
Summary: It was one night...One night where one girls life was ruined for three years...This story shows how family and friends do everything they could to make her life back to the way it was...And the people who tried everything they could to ruin it permenantly
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I write these fictions for pleasure and I don't get paid. Any characters you don't recognise are mine.

Everything They Could

AN: This is seen for Emma Geller Green's POV from the hardest 3 years of her life. Based in the future

__

_

* * *

_

__

_Somebody once told me writing down the hard times is therapeutic._

_When they told me that I thought, yeah right, as if._

_But for some reason, the idea of writing it all down almost appealed to me, I figured I had nothing to lose. Sure it might be hard, but it will let it all out right?_

_And maybe, just maybe one day I can look back on these last three years and notice that something positive came out of the whole experience._

_So here goes._

_I guess it all began after we moved here. From the hustle and bustle of New York to the calm, down beat Scarsdale_

_A 3-bedroom apartment, looking directly at my Aunt Monica's, to the view of another identical house._

_It was definitely strange._

_It was mom's job that got us moved, and I know she was anxious of moving away, New York had become mom's home. And I'd lived in 2 apartments there in that time Uncle Joey's, or dads._

_My mom and dad had other 2 babies in those 13 years of my life._

_And to mom's relief they were a lot quicker labours._

_Jasmine Caitlin was born on the 17th July 2007, and Josh David was born 1st June 2010._

_I was born May 8th, after something like a 2-day labour._

_Mom keeps telling me it was totally worth it._

_So any way back to the whole moving thing._

_Mom said she was worried we'd resent her for moving us away, leaving our friends behind, our family._

_And at first I was ya know?_

_I was leaving my best friend and practically my whole life._

_It took me a while to get my head around it all.... But I did and I know deep down even after everything I went through that it was definitely the right decision we made._

_Even though mom blames herself for making us all move here...._

_So eventually after a lot of discussion we moved here... Into our beautiful home consisting of 6 bedroom and 4 bathrooms... And I was lucky enough to bag a beautiful small room with...French doors opening to my own little balcony.... It was little but it was mine._

_The house was fantastic, and I remember just knowing as I walked around the house that we had to have it.... My whole family agreed._

_After we had a tearful goodbye with our family, we set off to our new life's..._

_I remember my first day at my new high school vividly; I remember how everybody was so nice, so welcoming and I was nervous... yes but after spending 5 minutes in the school I felt I belonged._

_I got talking to these group of girls...Straight away it was obvious they were the 'popular' group and they liked ME! Mom would be happy, she wanted Jasmine and I to have happy high school years and make lots of friends.... Like she did.... Funny that the she was the most popular girl of the years she was at school and the only people she actually kept in touch with was Monica, and her husband, my dad Ross._

_So the first few weeks were uneventful, I made lots of different friends...Unfortunately the popular girls and I didn't stay friends for much longer, Lets just say they had a different lifestyle to me... one that included... being a complete slut._

_I wasn't going to be like that._

_I wouldn't be like them._

_I never told them what I thought of them of course...No I knew that'd be stupid...We just gradually drifted apart and when they'd walk past in the corridor I'd smile... They didn't smile back...I guess you had to be their friend to receive a smile._

_I was happy though, I'd finally met some decent boys, who didn't have ego's the size of their mouths._

_And I'd met this nice, sweet, understanding girl... She was called Andrea..._

_And now I get on to the beginning..._

_Andrea had invited me to sleep around hers you see... and you know what I was excited about it...She'd kind of made it obvious she wanted us to be best friends and hell I wasn't going to complain!_

_The day started well... I brought my stuff to school and we had a giggle... I was psyched to be sleeping round hers...I remember our only lesson together that day English... And how excited I'd been and how I'd made a rubbish attempt of throwing a colouring pencil to Roxanne, one of the popular girls._

_'I'm good at throwing aren't I' I said..._

_She laughed, and continued with her work..._

_The day finally slowly ended, I went to Andrea's and we went on Britney's dance beat on Playstation 2.... I was impressed...And won all the games..._

_We went to the town the first time that night about half past 5...We got fish and chips and walked back to hers...._

_It was really an uneventful trip...The second time was when my nightmare started though..._

_It was an innocent trip...We went to the high street the second time that night to pick up sweets.... We walked to the bottom to go to the cheap little corner shop.... Andrea saw a group of people though and we decided to go somewhere else..._

_I remember that night we went to one of the two small supermarkets and I phoned home to say hi.... There was music on and I could hear people laughing...Nan and granddad (Dad' parents) had come to stay for the second time since we moved._

_Dad pretended they were having a loud party and we both kept laughing at what he was saying...I eventually said goodbye and we left the shop loaded with a bottle of coke and some sweets._

_It was on the way back we received the trouble... We were walking back when this girl, the one I'd spoken too when I was 'popular' for that short stint... called me names...They aimed at me in general.... You know the insults like fat cow... and bitch.... I was confused...Because I had no idea where it came from...Why was she being like this..._

_We carried on walking but by this time Roxanne, and Grace the ring-leader had joined them...I think looking back we should have just stayed in a shop and got help... But all we kept thinking was it'd stop and soon we'd be at Andrea's safe _

_and laughing about it...._

_We nipped in and out of shops and, we noticed they'd set up camp at the top of the own opposite us.... We stood there in the video rental looking at each other scared to death...It's funny but I still had no idea they'd do what they did.... We counted to 3 and we walked out the shop, me feeling vulnerable and walking up to the graveyard...._

_We were almost away from them...And they shouted something..._

_And Andrea shouted back something..._

_It wasn't rude it was just this: 'You're not so perfect yourself'_

_And that's when my nightmare started..._


	2. Chapter 2

Everything They Could

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
__

__

_It only lasted about 5 minutes I think...but to me it felt like a lifetime._

__

_Maybe when you look back at this bit later and then see what I put myself through in these last few years you'll think I overreacted._

__

_I don't think I did._

__

_They kicked me, punched me, and slapped me, spat at me. You name it they did it._

__

_It's weird how the brain works isn't it?_

__

_Because all the time I was getting beaten black and blue, I was praying I would keep my grip on my mum's phone which was held in my hand._

__

_'I said who said it' one of them yelled in my ear. I hurt and I wanted to go home._

__

_'It was her' I cried out._

__

_'There, that's all we wanted to know' One of them said and 3 of them started walking back towards the town, laughing like nothing had happened._

__

'You bitch...' the ringleader, Grace kept repeating, kicking me in the leg.

'Grace get off her' somebody yelled.

She kicked me once last time, and sauntered off laughing.

I stood up straight sobbing. Completely stunned. Had that really just happened?

'Oh and one more thing, you call the cops and we'll kill you' She shouted.

I walked as fast as I could away from the graveyard.

Andrea had long gone by now.

I walked and walked, only about 50 yards mind you. But because of the immense pain I was feeling it felt like miles.

Suddenly a Chinese takeaway door opened. And a woman came rushing out.

'You're friend's in here, it's okay love we've phoned the police'

I walked in, and the woman locked the shop door. Putting the sign on the door to closed.

I sat there dazed. Andrea hugged me crying as well.

'It's okay girls' the woman kept saying.

But it wasn't okay, I thought I would vomit at any moment. All I kept thinking was this is only supposed to happen on TV.

'I'm so... so sorry Emma' Andrea said crying

'It's okay, it's not your fault' I whispered

The police knocked on the window, and I must have hit the ceiling. I was so scared they'd come back for more.

The policeman and woman introduced themselves.

They were so nice, and understanding. I wasn't crying anymore you see I was numb.

Andrea gave the names of the 4 people who were there, who had beaten me up.

'If they were over 14 we could just go back down to the town right now and arrest them, but we cant do that until you've given a video-statement' The policewoman told us.

I don't remember much after that expect my mum rang the mobile a few minutes later. And I panicked, how could I answer. I was practically hysterical.

We eventually by police car were escorted back to Andreas.

Her mum, who'd been informed, let us in. And the policewoman then said she'd phone my parents.

'Mrs. Gellar [Pause] I'm PC Atkinson and I've got some bad news.... You're daughter was beaten up just a little while earlier...She's alright...Just a few cuts and bruises...She's here with us at Andrea's house now'

Mom told her they were on their way.

We both had to be checked over for any signs of concussion.

The weirdest thing I can remember is I was there in the room...but I wasn't.

I felt like everybody was talking to me, but I wasn't taking in what they said.

My mom and dad came in then. And seeing them I burst into tears. I flew into my mum's arms. And I saw Andrea cry heavily into her mum's shoulder.

I was told I was fine, just a few bruises, although they were concerned because Grace had hit me in the head several times and I felt very woozy.

'I think we'd better take her home' Mom said.

Andrea's mom apologised over and over. My mom and dad said it wasn't her fault and not to worry.

I was practically carried to the car. And I slowly got in.

I looked out the windows travelling home, and it seemed everything was different.

It hit me then that life would never be the same for me again....


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Morning After

* * *

__

_I woke up and everything seemed totally normal. _

__

_The sun was shining in through the windows. Birds were chirping away. The smile on my face slowly slipped away as last night hit me. _

__

_All night every time I closed my eyes they're chasing after me. Shouting. _

__

_I wonder how they feel like proud? Worried? Don't care? _

__

_Mom walked into my bedroom and smiled at me. _

'_How are you feeling' she asked, she came to sit on the edge of my bed. _

__

_I burst into tears. That must have been enough of an answer. _

'_Come here' she said soothingly. She wrapped her arms around me and held me when I cried. _

'_We've put some salt in the bath to bring out your bruises' Mom explained as I walked into the bathroom in my dressing gown and slippers. _

'_Scences of Crime are coming today to take pictures of you, its for evidence in case we take this to court' _

__

_Court. _

__

_I hadn't even thought that far. The thought caused a shiver in my body. _

__

_It meant I had to face them again. Of course deep down I knew I'd be back to school in a few days and then I would see them. But I'd prayed that I'd never had __to go again. _

__

_When my mom left the bathroom, I sank into the warmth letting it take over my body. My body ached. My head ached. _

__

_I tried to stop it but my mind wouldn't let in happened. What ifs ran in my head at full speed_

'_What if you'd have stayed in that shop called for help'_

'_What if you'd have begged Andrea to stay at home' _

'_What if you'd ran quicker?' _

__

_Would I'd going through this pain? _

__

_It wouldn't leave shouting, repaeating. _

__

_What if?_

__

_What if?_

__

_What if?_

'_You dog, im going to kill you' _

'_Don't tell the cops' _

'_I'm going to KILL YOU' _

__

_I screamed, and I dissolved into tears. Was I going mad. _

__

_Mom ran in and told her I couldn't do this. _

_My life was already falling apart in front of my eyes. _

* * *

_After a short bath the day went past at a sluggish pace, until I started to be violently sick. Mom told me that I was just scared. _

__

_But then I started having trouble to breathe. _

'_I'm taking you to hospital' Mom announced Grandma Judy came with us. _

__

_After waiting a short while the doctor told me that I'd have a mild panic attack and I probably should expect some more._

__

_We went home and fond a hasty bbq had been planned to try and cheer me up. Andrea was invited. _

__

_Everybody kept coming us and giving us hugs._

__

_Mom kept trying to force us to eat the food they'd made. It wouldnt do us good not eating apprently._

__

_Everybody laughed and joked, but it was all fake I could see through it. _

__

_While everybody told stories of some sorts and the kids went tearing around. Andrea on the toilet I went to my room and looked out the window. _

__

_Would things ever be the same again?._


End file.
